And Where Do I Belong?
by The Wait Is What Kills
Summary: Ven is sick and someone has to look after him... VENxTERRA among other things...
1. Chapter 1

**~NOTE: Things have been changed for the benefit of the story. I realize that things are not how i described... but i did that on purose. So have fun with it :) **

* * *

Chapter 1: Remembrance

_Terra's Point of View _

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Aqua persisted. I flopped back over onto my stomach ignoring her constant squeals of frustration. She walked around the bed so she could see me, face to face. "Come on Terra, why do you do this every day."

I grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her into the bed with me "Not every day," I said smugly. She pushed off against my chest in hope of getting away but she couldn't. Her temperature seemed to rise and I was afraid that her temper was too. "Hey Aqua, your bright red?" I stated.

"I 'am not," she squeaked, "It-it's just that your breath stinks. Hmph!" She tried to turn her head away but did not find the result she was looking for. I wiggled over closer to her ear and nipped it. A quick swipe from under my head I was being beaten up by a pillow.

"Ouch Aqua, my neck hurts."

"Well so does my ear. Get up we have to go."

"You weren't in such a hurry when you were in bed with me," I announced.

"Ergh, SHUT UP!" She picked up the pillow again and continued to beat me. I could have easily pushed her off but I was having so much fun teasing her… almost as much fun as I had when I was teasing Ventus. Ventus would whine and get confused, it made me smile.

_Ventus' Point of View_

I shuffled my feet down the hall, still tangled up in my blanket. I rubbed my eyes but my vision was still blurring and my head was stubbornly pounding. _**Why couldn't Aqua just wake me up first?**_I slammed the door open and almost stumbled right into Terra's room. Terra was chuckling and Aqua was venting. But seeing Aqua on top of Terra gave me this weird sort of feeling. Like a hit right to my heart, and my stomach. I put a hand to my head in an effort to make it stop but I just got dizzy "Good morning Ven," I heard Terra say as I wobbled forward and hit the ground.

_Aqua's Point of View_

"Ven!" I screeched as I jumped off of Terra, pillow still in hand. I shook him but nothing happened. I wish he would've stayed in bed, he was still sick. "Move," I told Terra and he didn't refuse. He came over and lifted Ven from the ground, then placed him onto the bed. He outstretched his hand backwards for the pillow so I gave it to him. He smirked.

"Aw great Aqua, this pillow is never going to feel the same again."

"Well it's your fault for not getting up. We must have woken up Ven."

"I wasn't the one screaming," he looked back at me and smiled. I walked over to Ventus and put my hand on his head. "It doesn't look like he has a fever, Aqua. He probably just needs some rest." I looked over at Terra then looked back to Ventus. "Ummm, Aqua, I'm going to change now… so."  
"Yea, of course. I'll be waiting downstairs." I took off in a jog not wanting Terra to see my face, probably betraying its normal color.

_Ventus' Point of View_

I felt warm surrounded by a familiar scent. But it wasn't familiar at all. I couldn't even place it. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. I decided to listen for voices… nothing but what sound like the shuffling of clothe. At least my head wasn't pounding anymore but there was what sounded like a heavy thud of footsteps. I began to trust my eyes so I peeked them open after a minute and what lay before me was the silhouette of a built man. The man's muscles were working together to ruffle through the drawers. What was he looking for?

_**CLOTHES!**_

I gasped and shut my eyes. I was in Terra's room, but why was I there and why was he naked? Ahhhh… I don't know! I think my fever might have just gotten worse, and not in a way I ever would have expected (or known).


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Chapter 2 :) hope you like... remember to post comments and tell me whats up so i can make it more enjoyable**

* * *

Chapter 2: Oops…

_Terra's Point of View_

I slipped on my shirt and guided on my pants. What was that noise? I turned around to see Ven breathing heavily and clutching my blanket. I put my hand on his forehead and he seemed to start breathing faster. I cursed under my breath. Poor Ven always over worked himself and ended up paying for it. _**I guess I can't tease him today**_. I removed my hand and brushed the blonde, sweat clotted hair away from Ven's face. I sighed and left for the door.

When I got downstairs Aqua still looked worried. She didn't look to happy to see me either, which was strange. "So Aqua, why are we in such a rush again?"

"What…OH! I was so worried about Ven I almost forgot…"

"And?" I looked at her questioningly.

"It doesn't matter I guess, I think I can do it by myself."

"This isn't like you Aqua. Tell me what's wrong. Did I say something?"

"Take care of Ven while I'm gone." She shot a quick smile and somehow everything seemed fine again. _**She must just be worried about Ventus**_. I waved to her as she left and then went to the kitchen to get some stuff for Ven. _**Water, ice, towel, medicine**_ _**that should be good. **_

I brought up the bowl of ice water and medicine to my room. "Ven," I called… no one replied _**Duh…**_ but no one was there. The blankets were a mess on the floor and my pillow was gone. Why my pillow? _**Good, Ven must be up and walking. I bet he's in his room.**_

I turned back down the hall to Ven's room and opened the door. Ven's room was special because it had two separate parts divided by a wall and a door that he usually locked. When Ven got stubborn he would hide away in there, leaving Aqua pleading and banging on the door alone. I wondered, sometimes, what Master Eraqus was thinking when he gave that room to Ventus.

I walked over to the door and tested its handle. It was unlocked so I decided I better just open it. Sometimes I don't think things through. I once walked in on Aqua taking a shower and now I have once walked in on Ven undressing, on my pillow.

_Aqua's Point of View_

_**I think, when I get back home… I'm going to slap Terra… (Again)**_

_Ventus' Point of View_

"Eh…. D-don't look!" I screamed and turned away. Blushing more than I ever have but why? In movies, Aqua always made me watch with her, people at school changed in front of each other in gym. Why does it make a difference… but for some reason it makes all the difference! "Leave p-please." I heard the door close with a thud and I let out my breath. I picked up my clothes and changed in the closet just in case.

_Terra's Point of View_

I was sitting on Ven's couch and I could see he was peeking through the door. I mumbled a little embarrassed "Hey Ven," the person behind the door made a quiet, cute, little noise "I'm sorry I walked in on you. I'm really sorry," _**but I can't believe he was on my pillow.**_

Ven slowly came out, wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt that had a single stripe of checkers that wrapped around his upper chest. He tugged down on the sleeves so you couldn't even see the wristband he was always wearing. His big blue eyes told me that he wasn't originally going to wear what he had on. He was just trying to cover up as much skin as he could. _**Ven, you're such a cute kid. **_

Ven continued to look down, across the floor, out the window, and up at the ceiling. Anything to avoid eye contact with me. But then he saw the bowl of water, towel hanging on its edge. He walked over to it and put his hand inside.

"Yep," I admitted "I was worried about you. You had a high fever when I checked so I thought I would put a-uh towel on your head, heh." Ven turned deep red and then he had what almost looked like a face of guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: i worked hard on this chapter... i have trouble writing scences like this... PLEASE like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: What Next?

_Ventus' Point of View_

_**He was worried about me? B-but I saw him… him naked. Ehhhhh… he's going to know something's wrong. I look all guilty. **_I turned away, I shouldn't be upset. Now the table was even, clear, right? "Ven are you okay." I heard Terra make his way over to me. I tried to move away but only found a wall against my right side. Terra turned me around so he could see my face. I cast my eyes down; I didn't want to see his face; I didn't want him to notice the warm, little, trickle of water rushing down my face either. But that was the least of my worries. Maybe I was happy with our new situation. He outstretched his arms and pulled me in. "Ven, I didn't mean to upset you, it was a total accident." My hands went up, limply, trying to encircle his large body; my fingertips barely touched his back. What was going on?

"Ummm…" I turned around sharply and pulled away from Terra to see Aqua standing one foot into the room and one foot still in the doorway. I tried to stop the flames that were running through my veins, but I couldn't help it. I held onto the moment that had just happened, in my mind he was my new everything. Terra walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, which covered the whole darn thing.

"Well, you see… I sort of walked in on Ven when he was changing and-OUCH, GOD DAMMIT AQUA!" Terra's cheek was red and Aqua looked as pissed as ever.

"Come on Ven!" she said as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out. I was relieved and disappointed at the same time. Aqua stomped down the stairs and opened her door. She pushed me through the doorway and followed locking it behind her. She slid down the back of the door and landed on her knees. I never was in Aqua's room before but I could tell this would be a onetime thing. It didn't look like Aqua was just mad at Terra… she looked totally and royally pissed at me too.

"Undress," _**that went differently than expected! **_Aqua looked serious. I couldn't understand why. She got up and walked over to me. I stumbled backwards not used to the terrain of her room. I fell down and the next thing I knew Aqua was on top of me. She tugged and pulled at my shirt. "Here Ven let me help you…" I looked up at her and Aqua wasn't herself anymore.

"A-aqua st-top, please!" she wasn't listening and she kept mumbling 'let me see what he saw, it's only fair we share everything.'

I would've escaped this horrendous situation (thought only horrible by a few people) if I wasn't sick. Damn this week. She finally managed to get my shirt off of me and throw it to the side. I was breathing heavy again; it was hard to get air through my lungs and try to maneuver away from Aqua at the same time. I kept pushing at her shoulders but she only budged a little. She dug her nails into my arms and I let out a scream, if you can call it that. Aqua giggled and got teary eyed. What was going on? Aqua moved her hands on to fumble with my zipper. This simple thing to do became a task for her. This wasn't normal at all…

A shadow appeared at the door and I found myself screaming out to it for help. Aqua covered my mouth with her hand and left me helplessly tugging at it, in an effort to get it off. A key turned in the lock and the door slid open. I could barely make the person standing in the doorway out when Aqua rubbed me through my pants. A small moan escaped me and then through Aqua's hand.

"I bet you did this to him too, Terra. Didn't you enjoy watching him struggle?" Aqua turned around to face the person at the door but he was closer than she thought. The figure stabbed Aqua with something and she slowly sank to the floor. The shadow picked up my shirt and grabbed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What of It…

_Terra's Point of View_

Ven was sticky, sweaty, and breathing to heavy. He squirmed in my arms, probably still trapped beneath Aqua in his mind. I jogged up the steps, back to my room; I placed Ven down on my bed and grabbed a duffel bag. I stuffed some stuff in it (Ven's shirt as well) and hoisted it over my shoulder. I picked Ven up again and locked the door. Next stop was Ven's room. I knew Aqua wouldn't stay passed out forever _**(good thing I locked the door)**_, so I worked fast. I already had the necessities for me and Ven's trip. Now all we needed were some more of his clothes.

When I was finished in his room I locked both his doors knowing it would be the first place Aqua checked. _**These keys sure would've been handy when Ven locked himself up. **_Ven had an old shirt of mine on. It was too big for him but it was easy to shove onto him and I knew it would help him cool down. I worked my way around the outside of the castle and came to a stop when I found what I was looking for. A place not even Master Eraqus knew about. A place I hid out in when I was younger and usually frustrated with my skills. The opening may have been smaller than I remember but I managed.

_Vanitas' Point of View_

I didn't know why Master Xeonhart brought me here, all I know was this was not the day to come. The older apprentices were occupied, in a way unexpected, and one had lost her mind. I saw the messy haired brunette carry away the younger one. He looked like he was having fun… and that's all I wanted to do too…

_Ventus' Point of View_

I woke up craving something new. Never have I ever felt that way before, the moment Aqua did whatever she did. Terra and Aqua never told me anything, the only concept I really knew about was seeing someone naked was wrong. But the way Aqua had been treating me couldn't have been right. I mean the shadow in the doorway didn't seem so happy. _**The shadow!**_ I never found out who they were… now I'm wondering where I 'am and how I got to be wearing this shirt. I saw on the ground a bag of my clothes, I picked up my light and dark brown hoodie with checkers going up the left side of my chest, then down my back. I found a secluded corner not wanting a repetition of events and changed.

I threw the unfamiliar shirt on the couch and flopped down next to it. Where ever I was it was probably cold, I couldn't tell (still sick remember), it was moist, and it smelt weird. I cuddled up to my knees and rested my head on top of them. I guess I snoozed of a little 'cause I woke up to Terra smiling at me. My chest tightened up and my heart started to beat faster. "Look Ven, we match." I glanced down at Terra's long sleeved tee. The sleeves were brown and the center was white. I blushed, a little embarrassed about matching.

"How do I know you didn't just change?"

"So, what of it… would it really make a difference? And wouldn't you have woken up if I did change?" Terra smiled at me, amused by the new shade of color spreading throughout my cheeks.

"I-I didn't mean to see." Terra burst out into laughter and dropped down his hand, pointing a finger at me.

"I was kidding… Hahaa… so did you like what you saw? Heh!" I pouted as he wrapped his arms around me, an even darker red than before, I knew he had gotten the best of me.

* * *

**NOTE: dont hate me... i wanted to bring Vanitas in, COMMENT**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys…. I really want to write another chapter for this story….

But do you want me to?


End file.
